1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for providing a remote user interface (RUI), which is with respect to a service provided by a server, to a client device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the spread of home networks, a house network environment expands from a personal computer (PC)-based environment to an environment including home appliances that use various sub-network technologies. Thus, there is a necessity for a technology capable of networking the home appliances in a unified manner by using an Internet protocol (IP), and so, a home network middleware standard such as a digital living network alliance (DLNA) is proposed.
In the DLNA, a home network environment is formed by using a remote user interface (RUI), and a DLNA-based home network is configured of a RUI client device, a RUI server, and the like. Examples of a home network technology using a RUI according to the related art include eXpandable Home Theater (XHT), CEA201.4, eXtended Remoting Technology (XRT), and the like.